This Is My Love Story, Not Yours (A Hetalia Love Story)
by GerIta4Lyfe
Summary: Writer is a creature who has been rejected from heaven as well as hell. She looks foul. That's why she's shocked when she meets people who will accept her.


Writer's Backstory

Writer is a girl who was born into a family of sociopaths and hatred. Her dad was diagnosed as a sociopath when he was 23, her mother was abusive. Her older sister Lust was her parents' favorite out of their 4 children. Her fratello maggiore (big brother) Dante was out in the german military training since Writer was 5. Her fratellino (little brother) Senitro was scared of her. Writer always stayed in the back of the class. She heard a voice everyday in her head. The voice called herself InSaNiTy. Writer thought it was a bit odd at first knowing that being insane was a bad thing and not something you should be too proud of, but she didn't care. InSaNiTy was her friend, and a good one at that. While Writer lived her days out with her horrid family and her InSaNiTy, she was becoming more and more depressed. She didn't know that InSaNiTy was using her depression against her. One day Writer woke up and all InSaNiTy did was say horrible things to Writer. Such horrible things that'd actually drive her to her breaking point. So that Writer wouldn't have to only deal with InSaNiTy, but she'd actually have her own insanity. After a few months of her waking up and spending her days locked in her room, screaming at the top up her lungs, yelling at InSaNiTy. Her parents had, enough. They couldn't stand her anymore. They called an insane asylum. The day that the asylum was called wasn't exactly a very happy day for her. She had started cutting her wrist leaving piles of blood all over. She wasn't cutting because she wanted to. She was cutting because she wanted to, she was doing it because she was forced to by InSaNiTy. Writer heard a knock on her bedroom door one day and jumped at the sound. "Writer, it's okay, we just want to make sure you're okay." She was very scared hearing these words coming out of her mother's mouth. She knew something was up, so she jumped out of her window and fled for her life. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life locked up in an Insane Asylum. She ran for hours and hours on end. Until InSaNiTy picked up on what was going on. She scolded and yelled at Writer for fleeing her home and not going to the asylum. Writer cried and screamed and yelled she had never wanted to feel this way. She hated InSaNiTy. At this point, she hated everything. Including life. So one day Writer decided she would give up on life. She decided she was going to end herself. She found something sharp enough to pierce through her skin and used it. She aimed it at her chest and, stuck it through. She fell to the ground crying and in a pile of blood. It hurt so much. She didn't like the way it felt. She wanted to make the pain go away. Writer heard InSaNiTy yelling at her about how it's not time, but Writer didn't care. All sound left and everything went black. Writer became very upset when it came time to discover if she would be going to Heaven or Hell. She was shocked to discover that neither would accept them. So since neither would accept her. She turned into a foul wretched creature. Her beautiful brown glossy, hair. Grew down to her hip, and turned a dark brown and lost all of it's gloss. Her once beautiful bright green eyes, turned a dark grey color. Two black horns with white on the tips started sprouting out of her head. She got a halo, but it was tilted and wouldn't go straight. She was lucky to have gotten feathered wings, but they were dark black. She knelt to the ground and cried for hours until her eyes would no longer leak tears for her to cry. She winced at the thought of people seeing her. She no longer felt sad, but she didn't feel happy either. All she could feel. Was confused.

~*A/N*~

I really hope I did good on the backstory. But Writer will be the girl in this Hetalia love story fanfiction. Um... If you would like any of your Oc's in a fanfiction of either, Black Butler, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Full Metal Alchemist, or Noragami. Then let me know. Just give me all the information about your Oc in a private message and which fanfiction you want it to be in and I will pick the best Oc for each of the fanfictions. Love you guys... BAI :* 3


End file.
